An engine-generator set, which may be referred to as a generator or a genset, may include a power source (e.g., an engine) and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power from mechanical energy. The generator may provide backup power in the event of a break in power utility service. Other generator customers may be reliant on the generators for a primary source of power.
The load may be connected to the generator system using one or more cables. In many systems, the generator system including the one or more cables may be installed by the customer. Several problems may arise regarding the cables. Cables may be connected such that phases are mismatched. The contacts of the cable connections may be incomplete, which causes premature failure. Other failures in the cables may occur due to wear, overheating, or physical damage.
The following embodiments include techniques for monitoring generator cables in the case of mismatched cables, incomplete cable connections and failures.